Pure and Bitter Orange
by Ritsu Tainaka
Summary: El Hollow de Ichigo ataca otra vez a su propietario, esta vez, queriendo algo de Rukia. Ojo, tiene muchísimo Non-con, o sea, sexo no consensual. Casi se acerca a la violación. No aptos para sensibles ni cardíacos. rewiews! chap 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**¡¡¡Hola!!! ¿Como tan? Espero que bien. Jeje**

**Bueno, una advertencia bastante grande: este fic es muy fuerte, ¿Sí? Es la primera vez que escribo la pareja IchigoxRukiaxDark Ichigo (Ichigo Hollow) y la verdad es que desde que el mundo es mundo, ese bicho le tiene unas ganas a Rukia… U.U…**

**Ojo, tiene muchísimo ****Non-con, o sea, sexo no consensual. Casi se acerca a la violación. No aptos para sensibles ni cardíacos. ¿Bueno, para mayores de 21?, como indiqué en mi profile. No quiero rewiews mandándome al muere por esto. **

**En fin (suspira tranquila), los que son valientes, lean el fic… quiero saber qué es lo que piensan después, así que si me dejan un Rewiew… gracias. **

**Pure and bitter orange**

-Finalmente hemos terminado con esto… -dijo Rukia, mientras le daba la última estocada a un Hollow de tamaño para nada despreciable

Había aparecido en la habitación del pelinaranja, interrumpiendo la "hora de estudio", y por eso, pudieron hacerse cargo de éste con la rapidez que dura un suspiro. Rukia estaba algo despeinada, tenía una de las tiras del gi corridas, dejando ver la mitad de su hombro.

Con suavidad, se acercó a su gigai, mientras se introducía en él. Ichigo (o mejor dicho, el Hollow del pelinaranja) hizo lo mismo que ella.

Se miraron, mientras ella, volvía con el Ipod de su amigo. Sonrió al vacío, sintiéndose completa de su presencia. Entrelazó sus dedos, mientras se estiraba.

Una tira de la ropa de verano se corrió, dejando ver una piel blanca y perfecta.

-Si…-Susurró un Dark Ichigo, con una sonrisa algo sobrante. Luego de eso, miró a su compañera con mucho más detenimiento.

La morocha solo guardaba silencio, con una tranquilidad digna de mirar. Cuando terminó, sonrió y echó un vistazo expectante a Ichigo.

-¿Pasa algo?

El hollow de Ichigo no respondió. Sonrió algo sensual, antes de comenzar a quitarse la blusa que llevaba puesta. Miró detenidamente a la más joven de los Kuchiki y con brusquedad, tomó a la chica entre sus brazos.

-¿Que…?

-No sabes lo tentadora que eres… -susurró el Hollow.

Rukia quedó con la mente en blanco al escuchar semejante declaración proveniente de su mejor amigo. Le miró algo sonrojada, para que de pronto él dirigiera sus labios al cuello completamente puro. La chica volvió a ruborizarse, mientras trataba de apartarse

Algo no cerraba…

-No…n…no… -susurró, mientras el chico tocaba descaradamente uno de sus pechos.

Con brusquedad, Rukia quedó entre la pared y ese joven de cabello llamativo. Suspiró consternada aún por la actitud extraña. Alzó la mirada para poder enfocarla en el rostro de su amigo. Pronto supo que ese no era el verdadero Ichigo…

-Tan sensual… tan pequeña… cómo me gustaría… tenerte para mi… ahora que el rey no está –susurraba el hollow, mientras con brusquedad le quitaba el vestido que finalmente Yuzu se lo había regalado para el día de los amigos.

Rukia abrió más los ojos, asustada. No era cosa normal el que el Hollow dijera tan abiertamente que la deseaba. Kami, que ya le había pillado observándole con deseo. Un sentimiento completamente diferente al que tenía Ichigo por ella. El verdadero Ichigo, ahora que se acordaba ¿Qué había pasado con el gruñón de su mejor amigo?

-¿¡Qué le hiciste a Ichigo!? –medio gritó, medio gimió en contra de su voluntad

-Solo… se marchó… para dejarme contigo…

-¡Mientes! ¡Bastardo!

-No… -rió con sensualidad –no miento. Realmente te ves tan deseable tanto para él como para mí. Pero él es tan estúpido que jamás se daría cuenta de cómo puede conseguirte... sin siquiera susurrarte que te ama. –Se rió con descaro –tienes unos bonitos senos, Rukia Kuchiki. ¿Quién lo habría imaginado?

-¡Déjame!

-No… no lo haría, ni loco

-¡No eres Ichigo! ¿Dónde está Ichigo, maldito hollow? –una patada fuerte en la espinilla del susodicho, la alejó momentáneamente de su presencia

-¿Sabes qué es lo que más me molesta? –dijo ahora el Hollow de Ichigo, atrapándola con sus brazos.

La aprisionó contra el colchón de la cama bien hecha –cortesía de la siempre lista de Yuzu Kurosaki-, mientras pronto, comenzaba a darla vuelta. Esta vez no se iba a escapar de su poder, de eso estaba seguro.

-¡Déjame!

-¿Sabes qué es lo que más me molesta? –repitió, con una risita, mientras se introducía en el cuerpo de ella. Rukia gimió de dolor y trataba de zafarse –que te preocupes por alguien que dejó por mí. Por Ichigo, que se marchó para que te violara

-¡No es verdad! –Gritó la chica, mientras lloraba de la impotencia -¡Ichigo jamás me haría algo así! ¡Confío en él!

Los movimientos de ese maldito comenzaron a hacerse fuertes. Rukia cerró los ojos, tratando de reprimir los gemidos de dolor tanto como de decepción y de placer. Tomó las sábanas entre sus manos, y solo pensaba en que era Ichigo el que le hacía eso. No ese Hollow. Esa cosa que jamás debió existir.

Con determinación, la bestia siguió introduciéndose dentro de ella, en un ritmo acelerado y salvaje. Rukia gritó de placer en un momento, sintiéndose una maldita desdichada. En su mente solo podía pensar que eso debía terminar. Todo lo que comienza tiene un final, no puede durar para siempre…

-Ichigo te dejó… te… dejó

-¡Jamás! ¡Él jamás… me aban…donaría! ¡Tengo la… fe nec…esaria en él, co…mo para poner tam…bién la Soul Soc…iety de pa…tas para arri…ba si al…go le pa... pas…pasa…sa! ¡Lo quiero! ¡A…amo a Ichi…go! –Cerró los ojos otra vez, y susurró algo increíble –sigue... así… Ichigo… -gimió en voz alta, cuando las manos del chico se dirigieron directamente a la parte baja de su cuerpo, acariciándole con una extraña suavidad.

-¡Cállate! –dijo el Hollow, furioso. Apartó su mano y se movió con brusquedad en el cuerpo de Rukia, mientras ahora le acariciaba los senos que estaban contra el colchón

Las embestidas se volvieron dolorosamente excitantes. Rukia gimió varias veces, de placer, de dolor… de tantos sentimientos. Quiso abrazarse contra el cuerpo de la persona que le estaba haciendo eso, imaginándose que era el verdadero Ichigo el que la tomaba. Quería entregarse a ese ente, pero no podía. Después de todo, había una gran diferencia entre ellos dos. Uno era un alma de Dios, a pesar de lo maleducado e irritable que pudiese llegar a ser… y otro era un maldito pervertido hijo de perra

La shinigami cerró los ojos, asustada. Kami, ¿Qué era lo que el Hollow de Ichigo le estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué se unía de esa manera a ella? ¿Por qué pasaba esto entre esa bestia y su persona?

De enterarse su Nii-sama e Ichigo iría a la horca

-Por favor… no… no me hagas eso…

-Eso se llama sexo anal

Rukia sintió que el rojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Trató de moverse, pero solo se haría daño. Dejaría que ese hijo de puta se divirtiera hasta cansarse y luego trataría de ayudar a Ichigo para combatirlo. Como fuere.

De pronto, y sin darse cuenta, sintió que el placer se acumulaba en una zona baja de su cuerpo. Su propio gigai le traicionaba, quería más de lo que ese Hollow le estaba dando. Ahora que ella se daba cuenta, la shinigami inocentemente estaba en realidad disfrutando. Qué salvajada.

-Basta…

-Si… -susurró ahora el Hollow, con una voz relajada.

La pelinegra sintió como algo caliente entraba en su cuerpo y como su propio gigai respondía a ese estímulo. Todo había terminado.

El hollow se apartó de ella, mientras el último vestigio de maldad que reinaba en el rostro de su pelinaranja, desaparecía. Ella solo pudo atinar a contener sus lágrimas. ¿A qué habían llegado? ¡A cualquier cosa! ¡A un choque entre lo salvaje y lo libidinosamente bizarro!

ººooOOooºº

Cuando Ichigo se dio cuenta, estaba en su habitación. Pero no solo. Rukia estaba con él. Desnuda… tal como ese maldito lo había dicho. ¡Kami ¿Qué había pasado?! No podía creerlo, no podía sentirse más que un desgraciado. Las lágrimas se asomaron en los ojos del chico, a la vez que quería preguntar todo

-¡Lo siento! –gritó ahora, mientras trataba de tocar a la chica.

-¡Déjame! ¡Maldito Hollow! –dijo Rukia, gritando a la par que sollozaba en silencio

-¡Soy Ichigo! –casi gritó el chico, con la voz preocupada tanto como muy dolorida.

Rukia se dio la media vuelta, para enfrentarle. Ichigo solo le observó, mientras ella comenzaba a llorar sin control.

-Ichig…

-Lo siento… perdón… no… ¡Dios! –gritó frustrado

-Está bien…

-¡No!

-Ichigo… -se acercó al pelinaranja. Lo abrazó, fundiendo sus cuerpos desnudos. Se apoyó contra la clavícula del chico y cerró los ojos, dejando que las gotas de sus lágrimas humedecieran la piel. –ya pasó

-Volverá…

-No lo permitiremos…

Ichigo se sintió agradecido por la amabilidad de esa shinigami. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con ella? ¿Por qué no se apartaba de su cuerpo y se iba para siempre de su vida? ¿Por qué se atrevía a enfrentarle?

Esas preguntas le abrumaron, mientras se acostaron en la cama. Miró a la pelinegra, que aún estaba abrazada al cuerpo de él. Acarició los cabellos renegridos, antes de que ella le apartara, asustada…

-Rukia…-le llamó en un tono de reproche.

-¿Si? –preguntó, asustada…

-Perdóname…

-Está bien. –sonrió tímidamente, al mirarle a los ojos.

Con suavidad, Rukia se acercó a los labios de Ichigo. Lo besó suavemente. Ese era su primer beso… un beso completamente agridulce

**FINAL DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO**

**Ejem… ¿Qué piensan? U_U fue demasiado… demasiado… ¿Fuerte? ¿Si? ¿No? Soy una maldita pervertida, ¿No? T_T**

**Gomen ne para las personas que no les gustó. **

**Mándenme rewiew si quieren que esto siga o no. No tendré problemas de que sea un solo capítulo, solo quiero sinceridad**

**Digamos que decidí inaugurar-estrenar esta nueva sección. El DarkIchigoxRukia. He leído otros fics entre esta pareja nueva, pero pertenecen (en su mayoría) a Estados Unidos. Algunos también son BASTANTE fuertes. **

**Sin más que decir, más que perdón para aquellos que ahora me odiarán…, me despido.**

**¡Beso!**

**¡Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! A pedido de personas que quisieron que siguiera, publico un nuevo capi de este fic… Quiero decir antes que nada, que el fic es para Teo, quien se atrevió a leerlo primero que todos y darle el visto bueno para que lo publicara en el . ¡¡Arigatou gozaimasu, Teo!! *-* **

**El título del primer capítulo es del legendario Picasso que cantó para Ranma ½, película 2, por si tienen dudas XD Me gustan las canciones de antaño y más si son j-pop**

**Disclaimer: Finalmente me he convertido en la segunda mano de Noriaki Kubo para ser yo quien manipule las parejas del mismísimo Bleach... Mentira, Ojalá fuera así. Seguramente metería mucho Ichixruki y algún que otro capítulo extra-censurado que tuviese lemon DarkIchigoxRukia. Y claro, Ichixruki XD**

**Ahora si, me despido, **

**Rukia-Kat-sama-Bonnie89**

**Pure and bitter orange**

**Chapter number 1:**

**A piece of love**

El sol matutino pegó contra la cara de Ichigo. Él entrecerró los ojos, abrazándose más al cobertor de la cama. Con un gemido, trató de apartarse del lugar, pero pronto sintió un obstáculo. Ese intruso estaba caliente, así que abrió los ojos del todo.

-¿Rukia,..? –preguntó, casi sin voz

-¿Ya es hora?

-Rukia ¿Qué haces así? ¡Vístete! –dijo ahora, ahogando un gemido. La cubrió con las sábanas, saliendo de pronto de la cama, mirando para otro lado. Le daba un pedazo de momento íntimo para que se vistiera. ¡Qué educado!

La pelinegra se miró. Tenía razón Ichigo. Debía vestirse, estaba desnuda y si Yuzu entraba y los viese así… se armaría una buena y no era para festejar. Después de todo, no era con el mismísimo Ichigo con el que había tenido sexo.

Cerró los ojos y fue al baño para asearse. Necesitaba una ducha fría, para no pensar más en Ichigo… en ese monstruo que había poseído el cuerpo de su "amigo". En el hollow que le había hecho conocer desde la decepción, la ironía, la impotencia hasta el placer en su estado más puro. Utilizando a Ichigo… usando su cuerpo para sus necesidades sexuales. Con ella… con Rukia.

Saliendo del baño, se encontró con Ichigo en el pasillo de la casa. Se miraron, algo intimidados. Ichigo tenía sus mejillas escarlatas del pudor, talvez y los ojos rojos e hinchados. Rukia no estaba en mejor situación. Sonriéndose con timidez, siguieron sus caminos.

-Onii-chan, Rukia-chan ¿Qué quieren que les haga de desayunar? –preguntó la menor de los Kurosaki

-Solo lo que quieras –dijo Rukia. Ichigo asintió, estando de acuerdo con ella

Terminando de desayunar, los dos se encaminaron para ir en busca de sus pertenencias. Sin mirarse, saludaron a las niñas; dejándolas preocupadas.

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado entre ellos, Karin-chan? –preguntó ahora Yuzu, con los ojos aguados.

-Una desgracia –dijo la pelinegra, musitando levemente.

Había sentido que el reiatsu de su hermano había cambiado a la noche. Fue el momento que nunca deseó haber estado despierta leyendo libros para adultos que ocultaba entre sus cosas de la escuela. Escuchó la pelea contra el hollow, escuchó la voz de Ichigo, cómo cambiaba su alma por algo oscuro. También oyó con claridad, cómo Rukia era abusada sexualmente por el desconocido que había entrado en el cuerpo de Ichigo.

Había escuchado llantos, gemidos de dolor, de placer; voces sosegadas, y cómo Ichigo, el verdadero, de pronto se daba cuenta de lo que había pasado

ººooOOooºº

-Rukia… yo…

-Está bien –susurró ahora la chica, pateando una botellita que estaba tirada en el piso.

-Sé que eres buena porque somos amigos. De ser un poco más sensata y en tu vida volverías a hablarme

-Ichigo, anoche no fuiste tú. No lo llamaste. Él me… él tuvo relaciones conmigo, usando tu cuerpo. Y de la única manera que pude estar con_** él**_, era imaginándome que en realidad, el que me hacía eso eras tú.

Rukia, al terminar su mini monólogo, desapareció de la vista de Ichigo, roja como un tomate.

Lo había confesado

Había declarado abiertamente que amaba a Ichigo, que deseaba desde hacía muchísimo el que la tocara como lo había hecho ese Hollow.

-Ru…kia… -susurró el pelinaranja, ruborizado levemente.

- ¡Minna-san Ohayou gozaimasu! –gritó una falsa Rukia. Saludó a todos, con una sonrisita tan inocente que podría haber cautivado a cualquiera.

Ichigo la observó entrar, mientras ella se detenía para hablar de tonterías con Tatsuki e Inoue. Rukia sonrió, al separarse y saludó a los chicos. Ichigo no dijo nada, tal vez porque no quería delatarse.

Se sentaron juntos como siempre, como todos los días. Hablaron de cosas sin importancia, mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos, en un código diferente al de siempre. No había miradas de complicidad, sino de un secreto que guardaban en lo más profundo del alma.

Pese a que nadie les observaba, mientras hacían una actividad que debían ejecutarla en parejas, se miraban con deseo. Con muchísimo deseo.

El timbre del recreo les sobresaltó, haciendo que se rieran de su propia ingenuidad. Luego de eso, se levantaron, caminando hacia la terraza. No hablaron con nadie en el trayecto, solo existían ellos dos.

Cuando estuvieron solos, atinaron a besarse con fuerza, con furia, con placer. Rukia abrazó al pelinaranja, a medida que él la acomodaba contra la pared. Cerró los ojos, mientras Rukia solo acariciaba suavemente los cabellos pelinaranjas.

Los besos se hicieron más austeros, e Ichigo decidió abrirse un camino en la piel de la morocha. La besó en el cuello y ella recargó intensamente su cabeza hacia atrás, buscando placer, golpeándose con torpeza contra la pared. Ichigo le dio el placer que unos besos licenciosos le podían entregar y abrió un poco la chaqueta del uniforme. Siguió besándola hasta que se apartaron.

-Ichi…go… ¿Nande? –preguntó la chica, un poco aturdida…

-No puedo…

-¿Es tu reputación?

-Para nada. Es que tú y yo… solo es deseo, Rukia

-Te lo he dicho. Te amo. –Se ruborizó, pero no apartó la mirada -¿No lo entiendes?

-Amas a la persona que te _**hizo el amor**_, no al verdadero. –Contestó Ichigo –te confundes

-Tengo 150 años, y por primera vez en mi vida, sé qué es lo que quiero. Y quiero quedarme contigo, quiero amarte. No importan los demás, no me interesa nada ni nadie. Es la única vez en mi vida que hago algo por mí, sin pensar en las consecuencias. El hollow no tuvo nada que ver. Te lo juro, Ichigo… tenía pensado decírtelo, pero no me animaba. Después de todo, tú estás de chico intocable. No dejabas ni que me acercara a ti –se ruborizó por su confesión

¿Si se sentía culpable? Para nada. Rukia amaba al niñato con el que casi había hecho quién sabe qué cosas en el patio de la escuela

Pero el sabor amargo de haber tenido relaciones sin consenso y a la vez disfrutado de ésta con el hollow de Ichigo; nunca se la quitaría. Aún temía por lo que podía llegar a pasar, pero después de todo, ella lo había provocado. Sabía que su cuerpo no era como el de Orihime, pero también tenía ciertos atributos un poquito desarrollados. Y lo aprovechaba. Usaba escotes, minifaldas, tacones; se perfumaba, se peinaba de una manera que tal vez a Ichigo le solo podría llegar a gustarle, pero que también sabía que al Hollow le excitaba.

Lo había hecho adrede. La culpa era de los dos.

Del hollow… y de ella.

**Chapter 2 finished!**

**Holiz**

**No hubo nada "raro" en este capi; pero aún sigo poniéndolo rated M, porque seguramente el capi 3 haya algo de lemmon o non con…no es seguro. **

**Gracias por los rewiews que puedan llegar a dejarme, trataré de responderlos para cuando termine este fic. Generalmente los rewiews los guardo apenas me los mandan, es una especie de aliento y de confianza que me dan ustedes, los lectores. Me hacen sentir bien, hasta en momentos de "crisis" (No necesariamente de escritora. Ustedes sabrán por lo que he puesto en muchos fics, al final de todo, lo MUY MAL que estuve)**

**Así que aquellas personas que se apiaden de este fic, por favor, ¡Dejen Rewiew!**

**Una pregunta**

**¿Estoy complicando mi manera de escribir? …a mi me parece que si… T_T**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pure and bitter orange**

**Chapter number 2:**

**Kininaru aitsu**

_**Flashback**_

_Rukia se encontraba terminando de pelear con el hollow que le había interrumpido su "merecida" siesta. Cuando la última estocada hizo que el bicho finalmente se fuera a la Sociedad de Almas, ella sonrió_

_A su lado estaba Ichigo. O mejor dicho, su propio Hollow. Sonrió, mientras se acomodaba la tira del gi que se le había alborotado. _

_-¿Estás bien Rukia? –preguntó la "bestia"_

_-Si… -dijo en un susurro. Rukia sonrió, mientras el hollow se encargaba de ajustarle la ropa otra vez. Los dedos del chico rozaron la piel de la shinigami. Rukia se erizó y sonrió un poco culpable. Después de todo, sabía lo muy "especial" que lograba ponerlo en ese estado de vulnerabilidad. _

_-Vamos Rukia… -susurró ahorra, mientras caminaban_

_-¿Qué pasa con Ichigo? _

_-Se quedó un rato en su propio mundo_

_-Con que le hayas hecho algo malo, maldito y…_

_-Ya, solo está inconsciente –sonrisa pronunciada y hasta tal vez podría decirse, un poco perversa-volverá dentro de unos minutos_

_-Te vale_

_-¿Tanto te preocupas por ese mocoso?_

_-Es mi mejor amigo…_

_-La piel de él te ha tocado y la reacción que tuviste no es la de una persona que solo quiere a la otra como su amigo. _

_-Cállate…_

_El hollow la sorprendió un poco. La arrinconó contra la pared y besó apasionadamente los labios de la chica. Rukia liberó un gemido, antes de que él mismo se apartara. Roja como un tomate, siguió caminando hacia su casa. Estaba confundida. ¿Qué era lo que quería ella? ¿Lo quería realmente?_

_**Fin del flashback **_

Las nubes comenzaban a amenazar con lluvia. Un torrencial que acompañaba con la pesadumbre en la que estaba sometida su alma. Suspiró sin poder remediarlo, mientras escuchaba a Ichigo hablar por teléfono. No podía decirle que no hablara con Inoue, pero esa conversación no le inspiraba confianza. Sabía que Ichigo varias veces pudo ocultarle cosas, lo peor era que el niñato, creyéndose muy sabio, pensaba que ella las pasaba por alto. Pero no. Rukia tenía varios añitos más que él y las mentiras no se le pasaban tan por arriba. Que se hiciera la tonta, ese era tema aparte

Hacía mucho tiempo desde que el "ataque" del hollow de Ichigo había ocurrido. Un mes para ser exactos

Rukia nunca más había nombrado las palabras _Te amo_ e Ichigo hizo caso omiso a las indirectas que Karin podía llegar a lanzar cuando estaban en la cena. A veces, se miraban y alguna que otra palabra, fuera del vocabulario diario, salía. En la mesa de casa casi nunca hablaban y en la escuela solo actuaban como autómatas. Ella era la chica adorable de la que todos estaban enamorados. Él era el jovencito quinceañero que siempre andaba de malhumor y con ganas de llevarse toda Karakura por delante. Tal vez la cosa se complicara si el paso del tiempo seguía dividiéndolos.

Y como si fuera una invitada a la que nadie quería, la señorita Inoue comenzó a lanzarse cada vez más a Ichigo. Estaba bien, Rukia no tenía porqué odiarla. Pero… ella amaba a Ichigo y quería lo que era suyo. Además, el hollow le había expresado muy bien lo que sentía por la shinigami misma,… además de deseo, claro está.

-Rukia…-trató de decirle Ichigo, pero un aviso les rompió la conversación

Un menos grande visitaba Karakura. Maldición. Ichigo no podía derrotarlo sin convertirse en Hollow.

-Vamos –dijo ella, levantándose. Dejó en su cuerpo a Chappy e Ichigo dejó a Kon. Que Kami hiciera con ellos lo que se le diera la gana. Ahora debían resolver un problema muy grande

O tal vez dos.

Chappy se quedó mirando a Rukia y a Ichigo preocupada. Sabía todo lo que estaba sufriendo su dueña. Miró a Kon, quien estaba más que inquieto. También sabía lo del hollow y estaba en su memoria lo que pasó entre él y su nee-chan. Y ahora era momento de que el Hollow volviese

La pelea se tornó tensa, el Menos Grande se hacía cada vez más difícil de derrotar. Y entonces, Ichigo comenzó a sufrir. No quería convertirse en Hollow, no ahora. Pero no quedaba otra. De alguna manera debían terminar con todo esto.

-Ichigo… vamos, no te retractes. ¡Mátalo!

-No puedo

-¡Usa al maldito Shirosaki Hichigo! ¡Sino estaremos fritos!

-¡¿Quieres ser violada otra vez?!

-Son gajes del oficio que estoy dispuesta a soportar –contestó fríamente Kuchiki Rukia

-Maldita enana –dijo él, en un susurro bastante entendible

-Admite que me necesitas, mocoso

-Jamás

-¿Quieres ver a tu preciosa Rukia muerta por el Menos Grande?

Y entonces, siendo controlado por la contracara de Ichigo, se colocó la máscara. Acabó al Menos Grande de una sola estocada. Bajando al suelo, el Hollow pronto comenzó a quitarse la máscara del rostro. Rukia le observaba expectante, casi rezaba por que de pronto, comenzara a besarle. Y eso hizo. Se sintió plena al sentir los labios de Ichigo. Sabía que estaba mal, sabía que estaba utilizando a su mejor amigo para saciar su terca curiosidad. Y entonces, Hichigo comenzó a acariciarle suavemente el cabello. Era bastante suave y hasta podría decirse que tierno.

Abrazando a ese "monstruo" siguió besándolo, acercándose a su cuerpo, gimiendo de placer cada vez que sus lenguas se encontraban. Se ruborizó suavemente, pero no quiso demostrárselo. Y entonces, cuando menos lo pensaron, Ichigo volvió a tener el control de si mismo.

Rukia se apartó del chico, azorada. Mierda, parecía bastante enfadado por lo que se mandaron. Tragó dificultosamente, antes de preguntar

-¿Estás bien, idiota?

-¿Usas mi cuerpo para tener encuentros cercanos con el Hollow, Rukia?

-Baka, no digas eso –por muy difícil que fuera, súbitamente las mejillas de la chica se colorearon de un rojo furioso

-Rukia... es peligroso. Si quieres entretenerte con alguien, hazlo conmigo, pero estando YO consciente. No hagas locuras, tonta.

-Ichigo, no quiero lastimarte, pero yo no soy el que no me dirige la palabra

-Para mi es difícil esta situación

-Como si no lo fuera para mi, tarado.

-Rukia, yo no fui la que comenzó a besarlo como una perra en celo

-¡¿Qué me dijiste?!

-La verdad. La pura verdad, Rukia

Ichigo tenía razón. Kami que le costaría mucho dársela, pero él sabía que se estaba comportando como una quinceañera ebria y con hormonas alborotadas.

Odiaba que él tuviera la razón, después de todo, sí había deseado que pasara esto.

Aunque lo prefería con el verdadero Ichigo

**Bueno, hasta por acá el tercer capítulo. Siendo sincera, no quiero ni ver la última vez que publiqué algo en esta página. Pero bueno, ahora puedo decir que medianamente he vuelto XD. Así que, muchas gracias por haber leído este fic de mi mala creación (sí, lo acepto)**

**Sin más**** que decir, agradezco a Luna (yes, you read my fic, I'm very grateful for that. The rewiew made me happy)**

**Me marcho, un saludo.**

**PS: Ah! Y algo más. Si quieren continuación en Ichigo no Transilvania ºººEspecialººº Dejen rewiew, que debe llegar hasta el 60 XD**

_**Gracias a Teo, mi beta en esta página, que le ha dado el visto compasivo de la historia mencionada y bueno, la que dijo: está bueno, ¡Publica pure and Bitter orange! **_

_**También ella fue la responsable para que de pronto, quisiera seguir un fic que ya tenía**____**bastante abandonadito (cross over con Shamman king) y el de KonxPyon (Crossing Days-este está terminado). Así que yo diría que le agradezcan mucho... ya que sin ella, muchos fics no estarían por ver la luz**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Holiz. ¿Cómo están? espero que bien, XD. Hace mucho que no publico algo en esta sección. Y espero que les guste lo que vendrá**

**Es una escena familiar, no olvidemos que Karin los escuchó aquella vez. **

**Descuiden, no pasará nada por ahora. Pero en el futuro puede que si. Nos vemos pronto, espero que guste este capítulo**

**Pure and bitter orange**

**Chapter number 4****:**

**The child in us**

Rukia observó cómo Ichigo se marchaba de su lado. Estaba furioso, y le sentía el alma herida. Era como si después de "esa" experiencia, ambos se hubiesen conectado más de lo necesario.

El pelinaranja llegó a casa, con un característico ceño fruncido, pero esta vez, con la cabeza llena de cosas increíbles de concebir. En principal, se sentía destrozado por lo que Rukia había hecho con su propio cuerpo. ¿Lo estaba usando? ¡Si la encontraba...!

-Rukia –dijo ahora Ichigo, a sabiendas que ella estaba detrás de él

-Dime –contestó, con la voz apagada. Se notaba que había llorado en todo el camino a casa. Pero nunca se lo demostró, porque sino su orgullo sería pisoteado de una manera grotesca y eso le haría daño en su alma

-¿Cuándo quieres...?

-Ichigo... –le miró. Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada por un buen tiempo. Naranja y negro se ruborizaron furiosamente. –No soy quien

-No somos quienes; pero aún así, lo deseamos. El hollow... –miró hacia abajo, apretando la tela de su ropa de shinigami –solo es un reflejo de mis deseos más oscuros. Yo soy una persona despreciable, Rukia. He matado, he manipulado...

-¡NO! ¡NO LO HAS HECHO!

-¿Ah, no? ¿Qué crees que fue ese pequeño encuentro que has tenido con el Hollow? ¡Yo lo deseé! ¡Soy tan culpable como tu...!

-No es cierto, idiota.

-No quieras llevarte todo el protagonismo –bromeó con una sonrisa. Le tomó de la mano, como si con eso se reconciliaran. Rukia solo suspiró porque no quería alejarse de Ichigo. Pronto le llegaría la orden de marcharse para siempre a la Soul Society y sabía que iba a sufrir muchísimo la separación. Porque, a pesar de lo que estuvo sucediendo, ella amaba a ese chico que en un tiempo, la había sustituido con su trabajo de shinigami.

Entraron a la casa. Yuzu y Karin estaban sentadas en el comedor. Karin les vio, pero la rubia no. Ambas querían una explicación. Oh, si, Karin le había contado todo a su gemela, obviando ciertas cosas para que no le temiera a su hermano.

Ichigo y Rukia se quedaron como piedra, observando a las gemelas bien despiertas.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Karin? –preguntó Ichigo

-Ya llegaron –solo dijo Karin, con una leve inclinación hacia el oído de la rubia. Yuzu asintió, sonriente, observando a la nada.

-Vayan a la habitación, traigan sus gigai y después bajen. Tenemos una pequeña plática familiar.-dijo Karin en voz alta

Ellos cuatro hoy estaban solos. Isshin Kurosaki se había marchado a una junta médica en Osaka, donde debía quedarse allí por una semana. Confiaba en que sus hijos jamás harían lío, y les dejó a cargo de Urahara, sin que éstos lo supieran.

-Karin, dime qué es lo que pasa –dijo Ichigo, bajando las escaleras.

-¿Palomitas de maíz? –preguntó ahora Yuzu, trayendo de la cocina un pote gigante para cada uno. Se tambaleaba para hacer equilibrio, pero Rukia se acercó con una sonrisa dulce y la ayudó a cargarlos

-Gracias –dijeron todos mientras comenzaban a comer. Se miraron los cuatros, antes de que Karin comenzara a romper el silencio.

-Todos necesitamos una explicación ¿Podrías dárnosla, Ichigo?

Nunca la hermana menor le había tratado con tanta frialdad. Sus ojos eran pedazos de hielos cristalinos, peor que la Sode no Shirayuki.

-No tengo nada que decir

-No nos hieras. No nos excluyas. Somos familia, somos de la misma sangre. Y aunque Yuzu no puede verlos cuando se convierten en Shinigamis, no significa que tenga que ser la ignorante. Ya no. Sé de todos tus planes, los sé porque estoy en la tienda de Urahara cada vez que ustedes se van de caza o a la Soul Society. Yuzu y yo vamos a visitarle y nos enteramos de todo lo que sucede. No somos idiotas. Y sabemos que más de una vez están en peligro. Como ahora, que tu hollow interior comienza a carcomerte.

Yuzu miraba al piso, con una mueca extraña en su bonito rostro. Era como si se decidiera a berrinchar o a mirar crudamente a su hermano y a Rukia. y entonces alzó la mirada. Era la de una señorita decidida, completamente adulta y parecía que ya no era la misma Yuzu. Era más adulta, y no tan llorona.

-Cuando decidas contarme qué es lo que pasó el sábado pasado, cuando Rukia gritó varias veces asustada, cuando tú la forzaste, cuando me hiciste llorar en la noche, a oscuras, ven a mi; Ichigo.

Las palabras helaron a más de uno. Así que Yuzu estaba despierta también. Eso explicaba el porqué le trataba con tanta indiferencia a su hermano.

La rubia sentía su corazón aprisionándole el tórax, también tenía ganas de llorar. Porque aunque estuviera así de enojada, Ichigo no dejaba de ser su hermano. Y Rukia aquella persona que siempre había querido para una hermana mayor o como una madre. Eran una familia y se ayudaban mutuamente. Era un pensamiento cándido, digno de una niña de once años, que no sabe de las crueldades del mundo. Pero nadie sabía mucho de ella, porque ocultaba todo con una máscara de ignorancia e inocencia. Ella había sufrido demasiado la pérdida de su madre, había madurado de otra manera, pero a la vez fingía ser inexperta, porque así era mejor pasar por desapercibida.

-Yuzu...

-No me vengas con mentiras, Onii-chan –voz cruda y no parecía la de ella. -¿Qué vas a decirme? ¿Qué soy una niña?

-Pero...

-Karin-chan, tú tampoco...

-Es que... ¿Qué te pasó Yuzu?

-Nada, no me pasó nada. A ti te han pasado cosas, que es diferente, Rukia. Fuiste abusada por mi hermano. Lo sé todo, no me miren como un bicho raro. –Dijo ahora con una voz completamente soberbia –se acabó la era de ser la hermana tonta e ingenua A la que siempre le escondían las cosas, solo por el motivo de que "es mejor que sea feliz en mi inocencia". No es justo. –las lágrimas la traicionaron. Muy antes de tiempo, antes de lo que tenía pensado, comenzó a llorar de dolor. Rukia se acercó rápidamente a la chica rubia, abrazándola, apoyándola en su pecho.

-Yuzu, lo sentimos

-No.... im-por-ta...

-De verdad...

-¿Qu...qué h...ay q...ue ha...ha...cer pa...ra ayu...yudar...te c...con e...sa co...sa m...ala, o...onii...c...chan?

-Nada, solo debo pelear con él –dijo Rukia con voz decidida.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó de frente, Karin

-Porque soy a la que quiere. Y jamás se marchará de él. Es un ente que vive en su cuerpo, en su alma. Un residente maligno que no quiere marcharse porque es la parte oscura de su hermano. Pero a la vez –dijo ahora, poniendo un dedo en los labios de la pequeña rubia que iba a hablar –yo también me lo he buscado. No puedo contar todo –Rukia se ruborizó hasta el cuello de un rojo brillante –porque sólo tienen once años. Hay cosas que es mejor evitar. No quiero que... cuando sean grandes y amen a alguien, tengan una primera experiencia en el amor desastrosa. No quiero que teman. –sonrió con los labios temblorosos y miró a Ichigo.

Él le devolvió la mirada, con unos ojos opacos y dolidos. Karin se acercó en silencio, a su hermano y lo abrazó, fundiendo su alma y su corazón con el de él.

-Cuando él aparezca, le haré pagar por todo lo que ha hecho. Te lo juro, Ichi-nii. –susurró, mientras se apegaba más al cuerpo de su hermano mayor.

-Karin...

-Ya... ¿Alguien quiere un café? ¿Por qué no vemos algo para calmar el ambiente? –dijo Yuzu, en cuanto se liberó suavemente de Rukia. Sonrió y se marchó a la cocina, y Karin prendió el televisor. Menos mal que hoy era sábado...

El póster de Masaki había sufrido un imperceptible cambio. Era como si sus ojos se hubieran vuelto más brillantes, al ver una unión en la familia que tanto deseó. Era como si en esa foto, muchas veces llamada ridícula, estuviese impregnada parte del alma de la mujer de Isshin Kurosaki. El alma de la persona que dio todo por sus hijos, para que

Y parte de ese deseo, se hizo realidad.

La tempestad había acabado... por ahora.

**The child in Us es una canción de una banda llamada Enigma, conformada por Michael Cretus y Sandra (la esposa) –ex cantante de los 80's que hizo furor con **_**María Magdalena**_**- por allá en los 90's. Al lanzar su primer single, fueron completamente tachados de satánicos, les hicieron juicios y casi fueron exterminados sus discos. Pero la gente y el buen abogado que contrataron, hicieron que Enigma creciera con mucho prestigio.**

**Actualmente (y por razones que desconozco), la banda se ha separado, pero, al parecer, los esposos seguirán en el afán de hacer buena música. El estilo que hacen es New Age. Les recomiendo que lo escuchen. Además, así se aprenden varias cosas en otros idiomas, porque mezcla mucho inglés, latín y algún que otro dialecto –o no- extraño ;p**

**La canción "The Child in Us" se refiere a una parte completamente íntima de su vida. **

**Ellos querían tener un hijo a como de lugar, pero Sandra no quedaba embarazada. Cuando finalmente lo tuvo, murió. Pero, súbitamente, alguien tuvo gemelos y falleció también. Desolados, desearon tener a los gemelos y criarlos como propios. Ahora puede decirse que son los legítimos padres de los niños que ya deben tener once o doce años. **

**Como Michael –el cantautor- estaba tan feliz, decidió hacer esta canción en su honor. Curiosamente, el CD The Cross Of Changes, fue uno de los mejores que habían hecho desde el comienzo de su carrera. Y el que más ventas ha logrado. **

**Así que denle una oportunidad a la familia Cretus, escuchen las letras, no se sorprendan con The principles of Lust, Mea Culpa ni Sadness. Según lo que se ha dicho, la voz en on que se escucha es el de una chica que está siendo exorcizada. Fueron las 3 canciones más polémicas que han tenido y de todos los tiempos XD**

**Bueno, después de hablarme la vida, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y gracias por leerme. **

**¿Rewiew? **

**Un beso. Los quiero. **


End file.
